House of Jones
by Edwards-Personal-Maid
Summary: Maid!AU Arthur is a high end maid looking for a new patron. What he finds instead is an obnoxious and infuriatingly handsome idiot who is hot one minute and cold the next. Arthur doesn't care until he begins to fall for him. What's a maid to do? USUK
1. The Elite

The society was a secret. Of course it was, these things always are. It made Arthur roll his eyes at the triviality of it all, still he kept his position; he wasn't highly ranked for nothing after all. He had sorted through the list leisurely before and now it was time for him to be sorted through. The attendants walked by him one by one looking from him to the others, he kept his expression neutral. This was the middle step. He knew this process well enough already. There were two new faces but no one else had been upgraded to this level yet, it was the highest one after all. Arthur didn't pay them any mind. He already knew who would select him.

The process of selecting a maid had always been the same except the higher you went up the more ludicrous and elaborate the ceremony became. Still in the end it was all for the money. Well for him anyway, he was the anomaly. Generally a maid would go to work in a household and offer services to said person while they still wanted too. They were of course free to leave and be sorted into a new house whenever they wanted upon re-evaluation of skills. This was Arthur's first time being in the elite group, but he just found it even more pretentious. What the rich did really was ridiculous as was his salary, but he wasn't going to complain about that.

The thing was that Arthur for all his quips actually enjoyed the lifestyle. It was safe and very accommodating to him. He was in charge and he set what he was comfortable doing and not doing from the start. It was standard procedure. A maid would flip through their sorted group and find those he or she wouldn't mind working for and then those in turn would choose who they wanted. If there was more than one match it was up to the maid to choose. A maid also clearly listed the things they were willing to do both sexually and domestically which tended to differ which each different person. Arthur felt he was quite reasonable in his demands. He had never allowed a fully sexual relationship, but felt that was just how he personally was. He had done almost everything else though.

His last owner had not wanted to let him go after all. It had been kind of a sticky situation for him, but not entirely bad. It was nice to be wanted that badly. Still Francis had been a bit too insistent he go further than what he wanted with him which had grown tiresome. He had wanted more than small kisses, but Arthur hadn't. This was the reason he was going through the process again. He supposed he had gathered a sort of reputation by now. Most maids went to around three owners at the most before they found their right fit, but Arthur seemed to just switch around never staying for too long with one patron. It seemed to suit him though so he didn't pay it much attention. In the end he felt that he was more of a free agent anyway not needing that so called 'perfect fit' other maids were so keen to throw around. This way he got to see so much more variety not to mention more of the world as the houses their patrons owned tended to differ in countries.

Arthur continued to stand taking in the fact that this group took their time a lot more than previous ones. He imagined because of the hefty price that was to be paid. Arthur found he really couldn't have imagined this world existed if he hadn't been in it. It was all so discreetly run, like a government organization would be. Still he wasn't going to say anything against it. After all who didn't enjoy luxury and being admired? It was wonderful. He had even grown attached to the maid uniforms, so elegant and costing far too much for a housekeeper. Not to mention that each one was different from the others. His was chosen modestly as he felt it was only proper. It had the black one piece that felt deliciously soft against his skin reaching to his knees as it fanned out. Wearing it had taken some getting used to, but he did like the freedom he felt from it. There was a white apron with ruffles sitting atop it tying at his back. The top part of which was tight and intricate in design leading to a bow around his neck. He wore black stockings that went up to his thighs so his skin was not exposed and on occasion he wore small gloves. There was an intricate hair piece that was firmly in place at the moment, he was particularly fond of it. The uniforms were the only clue to this world that Arthur could see, but then again the rich were arrogant enough to ignore this. He noticed the same man kept circling him and Arthur imagined he liked what he saw; it was too bad that Arthur hadn't picked him.

"Alright time is up. Please return to your quarters and the process shall continue. Maids, one more room please. These guests have asked that you keep in mind the rule about not speaking until asked to by one of them." Arthur looked confused for the first time. Another room? There had always been just one. Nonetheless he was moved along now that all the attendants were out of this room. He stopped the head lady as he was almost led out.

"Excuse me, I apologize, but I'm new in this group and I'm a bit confused, if I could get the guidelines I would greatly appreciate it." One of the rules had always been that when a maid asked for the guidelines of each event, place, room or person they be given without question.

"Oh yes of course, I'm sorry I must have forgotten to send it with the other, I do apologize and welcome to the elite." She handed him the papers and smiled. Arthur immediately flipped through it. He didn't have long to learn the new terms and to see if he accepted them. The document was standard enough but it incorporated some new rules, ones which he found easy to follow and some which confused him. For the moment he skipped over them. At the end there was a passage.

_The Elite,_

_We welcome you whom have proven to be excellent in all skills and excel in a particular field. In the elite we ask only that you maintain a decorum fitting the setting. _

Arthur gagged in an unnoticeable way as he continued. Yep just more languor as he expected. Still at the end there appeared something that was new to him.

_This group is known as such because there are fewer attendants meaning there are more servers for each gentleman or lady. Please become accustomed to this quickly as you are expected to work well and not compete. Competition is looked down upon in this area. You are at the top there is no need for it. Thank-you and we hope to have many encounters with you._

_Cordially Yours As Always_

_K. H._

Arthur folded up the paper noticing the initials on this one were different. Every document was signed in initials for the purpose of secrecy but Arthur was familiar with many of the people who worked to keep this place going and had attempted to decode it. This initial however was completely new. He quickly handed it back to the head lady as he entered and took his place. He couldn't help feeling a bit excited, but he held it in with perfect ease. He hadn't dealt with this before. In this area it was the attendants who looked first, it made sense he supposed, but it made him a bit uncomfortable to not know the details of the attendants entering the room. Not to mention the strange message about not speaking, Arthur had never spoken at a choosing while standing, that was what the interview was about. Still he wasn't going to seem a fool on his first go, he felt as the first man passed. He noticed he was quite handsome.

Arthur was surprised to find that only five entered the room. It was extraordinary to him, there were usually around 20. They all passed him silently looking up and down. There was one woman and she stared at him before smiling slightly. She passed quickly. That was when he saw him. Across the room and whispering something in the ear of one of the new maids making her flush before moving on. He was wearing a suit that was completely white, it was blinding really, considering the other men wore black suits.

He was the most handsome man that Arthur had ever seen and it made his stomach feel uncomfortable. He attempted to suppress the blush he felt coming on. This was new. That was when the man turned to him. His eyebrow quirked and he skipped over the remainder of the maids to make his way to Arthur. Arthur for the first time, since his _actual_ first time at one of these events, felt nervous. He hated it. It wasn't what he was known for and especially since for the first time he wanted to impress one of the attendants.

"You have beautiful eyes." His voice was oddly soft as he said the words with an easy smile. Arthur felt completely gone at the sight of it. He could tell that he smiled a lot and that each one was as breath taking as the last. He opened his mouth only in the slightest before remembering himself and closed it. This act seemed to please him. "You may respond."

He wanted to say likewise, because truly Arthur fumbled in front of those blue eyes. Instead however he said "Is that what you said to her, sir?" Arthur couldn't stop himself from making the snipe, for this man may be gorgeous, but Arthur wasn't a fool. Nonetheless he hoped it wouldn't cost him the chance to be chosen by him. Arthur had decided he wanted this man to pick him. He had never been attracted this clearly to one of them before and wanted to see if this changed anything. The man simply chuckled slightly amused. Arthur couldn't help his blush anymore.

"No actually I said that Francis said hi, if you knew the man you'd understand I assure you."

"Oh I know him." Arthur wondered if his tone might have been a tad inappropriate in forms of respect. He found he didn't care too much.

"Is that so," a smile, "well I'm afraid I've taken a lot of your time already umm"

"Arthur, sir."

"Arthur. My name is Alfred. Au revoir." He started walking away but Arthur couldn't help himself again.

"I don't like French. It's not my taste." Alfred turned around at his comment a questioning look on his face. Arthur flushed thinking about how his comment could have been taken; he hadn't meant it _that_ way. It was just that Francis had spoken the language to the point where he began to hate it. Coming from Alfred however it took on a new tone, but that was beside the point. Alfred walked back to him and took out something from his pocket. It looked like a credit card. He handed it to Arthur.

"Not mine either." was all he said before walking away. Arthur held the card like it was precious even though he didn't know what it was for. It could have been any number of things. He cursed himself for not looking at the form properly, but he had been running on a time crunch. For the rest of the event Arthur didn't speak. He noticed that not a lot of conversations were started for that matter. He was dying to get into the catalogue room to see what the hell the card meant. Soon the attendants took their leave and the maids were made to relax.

After they were gone Arthur took another look at the card to see it better. It was white and he noticed the letters were like a credit card too. They spelled out Alfred's name and had a number underneath. On the back was a white strip. Arthur walked out of the room heading towards his temporary quarters while he deliberated and received his matches. Before he reached his however he was stopped by a girl with long curly brown hair.

"You got a card!" Arthur was startled by her scream and hoped others wouldn't notice.

"Yes I did." She obviously knew what it meant and he thought maybe he could ask her.

"Let me see," she took the card, "Oh wow Alfred's! I'd die for one from him. It's odd because I heard he wasn't taking in any more maids. Mmh so lucky."

"Yeah, so exactly what does it mean?"

"You don't know?" She looked at him shocked as he felt a bit stupid.

"Not quite, didn't get the guidelines in time."

"Ah I see, well no worries. I thought you were new anyway." Arthur wasn't sure how to take that so he only smiled slightly waiting for her to continue. "It means he wants to get to know you better. This level is difficult to reach and those five at the moment have priority for one reason or another. Meaning you don't get an interview here unless they want one, which is what the card is for." The girl smiled wickedly at him before continuing. "Well it's supposed to be for that, but mostly they just use it to _test drive_ if you know what I mean." The girl wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner that Arthur did not like in the slightest. _What the hell?_ Did this Alfred expect to have sex with him this early? _At all!_ Arthur corrected himself hastily, even though he still blushed red. "Hee you're cute I can see why you made it here, but no worries I hear that Alfred is gentle and sweet with his lovers." This statement only caused Arthur's blush to deepen.

"That's not exactly what I-" he was about to say _had in mind_, but was cut off by the eager girl.

"Oh not that he can't do rough either" She touched a finger to her chin pondering, ignoring the continuingly bright red Englishman before her and charging on, "I heard that too, heh actually I think you'd match him well." Arthur didn't like the way she was sizing him up and decided that this conversation really needed to end.

"Umm yeah, well t-thanks for that, uh information, I appreciate it, but I have to go now."

"Hey wait you never told me your name." The girl caught his arm before he could escape.

"It's Arthur." He responded hoping to get away quickly so that his blush could dissipate.

"I'm Elizabeta, here you can contact me at this number if you need any help with Alfred." The gleam in her eyes was back and Arthur took the card so he could be released. At that she did and he walked into his temporary quarters closing the door firmly behind him and sighing. He took the folders lying on the mahogany desk and sat in the chair.

This was the part where interviews were set up but Arthur kept glancing at the white card he had placed on the desk. It seemed to mock him with its vagueness. What the hell was he supposed to do with this? It wasn't like he didn't find him attractive, he'd have to be blind, but he wasn't just going to jump into bed with him either. He wasn't that type. It clearly said so in his file. That sort of thing was reserved for when he began work, _if _at all. What was that stupid American saying? Why buy the cow if you can get the milk for free? He frowned at the crass words, but they got there point across he supposed even as the stupid blush returned. He began tapping his foot against the floor as he sorted through the other files. Four others had selected him and had inquired about an interview. He flipped through them and found that they all seemed nice enough. None of them would expect anything of _that_ sort at the interview. They might even be pleasant; Arthur could take a liking to them. He began chewing on his bottom lip.

It was then that he heard a tap on the door and almost jumped. His time was not over yet so he was rightfully startled. Even so he stood up and walked towards the door wondering what it could be. He opened the door to find the head lady there.

"Yes?"

"I believe you received a card?" Arthur nodded. "May I verify it?" Yeah because Arthur had enough time to forge a card for someone he had never met before. These rules really were ridiculous. Nevertheless he quickly handed the card over after picking it off the desk. She merely ran it through a scanner and handed it back to him. Her expression never changing and followed swiftly by a folder. "This is for you, please inform us of your choice soon, Mr. Jones prefers not to wait." She smiled before walking away leaving Arthur to close the door. He quickly opened the file noting how it too was white and had a formal looking crest on top of it. Inside was a picture of Alfred dressed in a black suit this time with an American flag tie neatly in place even though the collar seemed loose. He wore an easy smile and Arthur found himself a bit dazed at it, but quickly shook it off. He had to be practical about this after all. He continued on with the file.

There wasn't a lot of information as he expected. Most of the file had similar questions with an odd one thrown in here and there. Arthur found himself blushing as he read the 'sexual preferences' area.

'I'm not one for disclosing that sort of information, I think it's a bit crass to be honest and think it should be private.' Arthur found that he liked that response even though he was curious as to exactly what he liked. He read the 'about me' section next.

'There isn't much to tell, I'm a CEO of a well known multinational corporation. I love comic books, computer games and vanilla ice cream. I'm a romantic at heart and have a love for nature and animals. I own 3 golden retrievers who you will find are incredibly awesome. Oh yeah and I'm a hero!'

Arthur wasn't quite sure what to make of the last sentence but everything else seemed fine. He continued on making sure to read everything there was. Then he moved on to the reviews.

Maid: Maria

Position: Head of House

I've been with Alfred for 5 years now. He was my first and only patron. I know him to be kind and gentle. He is a passionate man but in an inspiring way. Always a smile on his face. The most important thing of note is his kindness. He can be stubborn and a bit naïve but he would never intentionally do something that could hurt anyone, outside of business that is. He likes to play the Hero and we let him, and to be honest he sort of manages it. He will always make you laugh and is always willing to listen to what you have to say in terms of contract. He treats his maids with dignity and respect and expects the same in return.

The review went on and on and Arthur began to wonder if there was something more going on here, but he continued on to the next one before he let that thought go further.

Maid: Matthew

Position: Kitchen and General Duties Maid

I am a platonic maid of Mr. Jones for 7 years now. He was kind enough to offer me a home and take me in. It might sound strange but he is practically like a brother to me, we even look eerily alike. You will not find a kinder master than him. He takes good care of his household and I in particular as I tend to go unnoticed a lot of the time. He likes to volunteer for a lot of things which keep him busy, but he makes sure that all of our needs are met.

Arthur continued to read and found that he liked Matthew's review quite a lot. It said a lot of his character and that he wasn't just some horn dog or something. However he quickly found that the next entry made him blush again.

Maid: Audrey

Position: General Maid

I'm going to tell you what you all really want to know. While I won't disclose this fully on paper, Mr. Jones would not approve, there is no need for you to worry if you are seeking 'satisfaction' as it is. Mr. Jones has never left me unsatisfied though I will admit he is conservative when it comes to the amount of times he is in the 'mood'-

Arthur closed the file abruptly his face flushing. He really didn't need to know this. He found it odd because it's not like he had never read explicit things before. This was part of the lifestyle after all even if he had never really participated in that aspect all that much. Francis' file was practically made up of explicit content, but for some reason his had never made him flush deeply before. Maybe it was the innuendo rather than the flat out statements. He decided to skip over the rest of the comments and move to the rest of the file. He found that everything was in order and set his file down on the table with the others.

He began fiddling with the end of his skirt as he thought on his choices the card lying on top of the folder now. He reached over and grabbed it with his other hand running his fingers over the name. As he was doing this he realized that he had already made his choice, he really was just too stubborn. It didn't matter no one would be able to make him do anything he didn't want and he could always back out at any time, that hadn't changed. He bit his lip as he stood making his way to the door the card firmly in hand.

.

* * *

I swore my first USUK was not going to be a maid AU and what happens? Well yeah I fail. So liked it? Yes? No? Maybe so? I know this is kind of an odd chapter for an even odder premise but I've been working on it for a while now and just want to see it get posted already. I am in no mood for re-writing but I might do it later. As for side pairs in this I have no idea if there will be any or which they would be. I am partial to Franada, Spamano, GerIta, and PrusAus though. x'D

Maria = Mexico

Audrey = Belgium

I fail at names I apologize. Updates? Well I tend to suck at sticking to schedules and considering the fact that I have a billion Hetalia ideas in my head I'll have to see, although reviews are a great motivator. xD Oh and while this is marked as M it might not have smut, it's marked that for theme and language. I want to do it, but don't know if I'll get the guts to actually post it so I guess we'll see.


	2. Interview

First I need to clear something up. I never intended for this story to come off as a D/s type of story. xD I mean I can see now how people might have thought that but well…I wouldn't write that. xDD I mean I have nothing against it and did actually read a couple like that, but this was just never intended as one. It might end up not even having explicit smut so it couldn't be one of those. x'D So just want to clear that up. Although because of the nature of this story America will be more dominant I guess? It might have similar elements but it won't be close to that type of story I think. This story was actually inspired by the doujin Apple & Cinnamon by 103 which I recommend taking a look at if you feel so inclined!(I love how they draw America xD) I don't know what I'm saying anymore so just carry on. xD

Thank-you all so much for the feedback! I've been so surprised by it and am glad that you all enjoyed my story. I hope I don't disappoint you. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, so please don't sue me. xD

* * *

.

Arthur wasn't sure what to expect when he walked into the room. Interviews before had usually been conducted in an entirely different part of the place, however as the places themselves seemed to change from time to time it made sense that so would the rooms. He walked in calmly and assuredly putting away the card he had used to enter the room. He found that Alfred was already there. He was sitting languidly in a chair one foot resting on his thigh and a book in his lap. When Arthur walked in he looked up pushing his glasses up also and grinned at him. Arthur repressed the flush he felt coming up. No need to be ridiculous after all. He merely gave a small nod in return and walked over to his chair that was a couple of feet away from Alfred's.

"Hey I was beginning to think you weren't going to come!" He put his book on the floor and Arthur found that the letters were in Chinese.

"Yes well I wasn't sure myself." Arthur sat with perfect posture his right leg over the other, the picture of elegance. "You read Chinese?" He looked at Alfred with a surprised expression. He watched as his cheeks filled lightly with pink, not nearly the cripplingly embarrassing shade that Arthur's would turn when embarrassed but enough to take note.

"Well I'm learning it currently, but I know enough to get an idea as to what's going on." He laughed lightly at himself and Arthur found that this was very different from his previous patrons. All of them before had seemed much more interested in probing Arthur about what he could do and what he wouldn't do some adding in salary as well. Always just laying everything flat on the table which had been fine for Arthur since that was what he liked to do, but Alfred was actually talking to him. Granted Francis had talked to him even if Arthur wished that he had stuck to procedure instead, but it was different. He found that he didn't hate it.

"That's rather interesting." His tone was slightly surprised.

"What do I look stupid to you?" The question may have seemed irritated from someone else, but from Alfred it flowed in an amused and gentle voice. Arthur assumed Alfred was not the type to be insulted easily.

"No, not exactly. It's just from what I've seen most prefer to have interpreters for foreign languages." Alfred picked up and pocketed the book before he replied.

"Yeah well I'm not most people." He shrugged as if that explained everything.

"I can see that." His tone was just a bit teasing and Alfred smiled at this. Arthur found that he was beginning to distinguish between them. He seemed to have different smiles for just about everything, Arthur found it fascinating, probably because he rarely smiled himself.

"Hmm so what kinds of things do you like Arthur?" Alfred looked somewhat serious now, but still smiling as if they were long time friends.

"Well I like books, culture, intelligent conversations, things like that." Arthur found his own answer to be a satisfying one. Alfred on the other hand merely looked at him as if he were an unappetizing meal.

"No seriously."

"I'm being perfectly serious." He responded slightly insulted.

"Okay if you say so." He grinned now, his former expression gone. "Do you like hamburgers?" He seemed slightly excited by this question and Arthur found it odd, but was beginning to see a pattern.

"Uhh I suppose I could be persuaded to eat a gourmet one, to be honest I haven't eaten one in a long while." Alfred's face changed to one of slight horror.

"Oh you are missing out! Hamburgers are like the best food in the world!" He was excited now and Arthur decided this was definitely the oddest conversation he had ever had in this place.

"I suppose so…" He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I don't mean to boast but I make a damn good one myself." Arthur was amused finding it hard to believe there was a time when he didn't mean to boast; still he was more surprised by what he said.

"You cook?"

"Yeah when I can. I mean Matt is awesome and I still can't make pancakes like him, but everyone loves my hamburgers! I've gotten tons of compliments!" Alfred seemed incredibly proud of this as if he was showing Arthur a Nobel Prize instead of just declaring he could cook meat well.

"I-I like to cook." He responded voice soft for once. He wasn't sure what made him say it; it was something he usually kept to himself because of prior incidents. Certain _individuals_ just could not appreciate fine cooking and had banned Arthur from the kitchen. It was even humiliatingly written in his file that he was not allowed to cook. It always saddened Arthur because it was the thing he missed most about his former life. Since this was a mostly time-consuming job he didn't get the chance to cook for others often or at all really. No one let him so it was a sensitive subject for him.

"Oh yeah? That's cool like british food or something?" Alfred either didn't notice his voice change or didn't comment on it.

"Yes. I like to cook everything though. My specialty is scones." He responded as a slight smile found its way on his face, just for a moment. Alfred noticed this right away.

"You don't smile a lot do you?" It was more a statement then a question and Arthur hoped he hadn't blushed at it. He knew he wasn't the bubbly type and it had always held him back, he hoped it didn't now.

"Well I-I-y-w-ell you're awfully blunt aren't you?" Arthur tried to deflect and luckily for him it worked. Alfred's eyes widened slightly and then he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that people say I do that a lot heh." He grinned sheepishly at him and this time Arthur knew he himself was blushing.

"T-that's alright."

"Well in light of this skill of mine I'm dying of curiosity over here. How did you get into this I don't mean to insult you, but you don't seem the type?" Alfred's voice was soft again but with a commanding air.

"That is actually really simple for me to answer. I wanted the money." Arthur was aware this answer was uncommon not because of the reason itself, but because it was crass said in this way. However for some reason he didn't want to lie to Alfred. "At nineteen I asked myself what I wanted and what I had and this sort of just stumbled into my lap. I haven't looked back." He flattened out his skirt in a nervous gesture wondering how Alfred would take his answer. He hoped he would get points for honesty at least. Alfred gave no indication as to what he thought of it one way or another.

"But do you _enjoy_ it?"

"Umm well that is subjective now isn't it?" Arthur fumbled a bit with his words not quite sure what Alfred had meant by the question. "I-I find that I like taking care of people. I was never good at it before, but I like it. I also like keeping things organized and in order. To be honest part of it is that it's just such an easy job for me personally. I don't have any stress at the moment and my bank account is more than adequate for someone like me. I like luxury, it's really a simple choice."

Alfred was watching him now. It felt a bit strange as if he was sizing him up.

"Well while where on this, is there anything you'd like to know about the terms?" Arthur figured that this was a good a time as any to get this part over with. His patron's before had delved right into the reasons why Arthur never performed any acts as it was unusual not to in his line of work. Plus he wouldn't admit it, but he didn't like Alfred staring at him so much without saying anything, it made him more nervous than he already was.

"Hmm. I don't think so I just like chatting with you Arthur. I can look at your file later for everything else."

"Okay." was his only response. He wasn't quite sure what to say and he found himself to be a bundle of nerves as Alfred continued to stare at him. He was about to say something again when Alfred stood up and walked towards him. It startled him a bit even if he didn't show it.

"_Well_, there is something that I'm _curious_ about." Alfred was now right in front of him a devious grin on his face. Arthur felt himself flush at the sight. Before he could move away however Alfred had laid both hands on the arm rests boxing Arthur in. He began to feel a bit claustrophobic. Alfred then proceeded to lean in until their faces were mere inches apart, the expression never leaving his face, causing Arthur to flush further. He could clearly see his brilliant blue eyes tint with amusement behind his spectacles. It was hard to look away, his heart hammered in his chest making Arthur aware of the position he was in. _So_ he was expecting _that_. Before he could think on it any further he flailed his arms in a completely undignified way pushing him away with his hands. He had shut his eyes as well so his hands met with odd angles on Alfred's form. One pushing against his chest while the other pushed away his face.

"Noo!" As the shout, definitely not a squeak, left his mouth he opened his eyes finding a sight that confused him. Alfred was backing away and laughing unabashedly at him.

"Oh my god, your _face_!" You should see your face right now!" Confusion quickly gave way to anger.

"What the hell? You bloody git! What do you think you're doing, d-doing that sort of thing all of a sudden and-and stop laughing!" Arthur had stood up now, his hands curled into fists, his face beet red from embarrassment and anger, never a good combination. He wanted to kick him where it hurt because he was _still_ laughing.

As Arthur moved towards him Alfred finally took heed to his counterpart. He couldn't help it though. He had the suspicion that Arthur was fun to tease all along, especially since he acted so uptight, but _this_, this had been beyond what he had imagined. Not only that, but Alfred had to admit that Arthur was pretty darn cute when he flailed like that. He had found Arthur attractive from the get go but now he was _cute_ and oh how that got to him. He quickly lifted his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry, really it's just, it was too good to pass up you'll have to forgive me." and then he was grinning brilliantly at him. Arthur stopped his blush never leaving his face, even though the reason for it changed. He found that even though he wanted to storm out of there to retain some form of dignity, he couldn't. There was something about the stupid git's smile that made him stay right where he was and merely glare. If it had been anyone else it would have burned holes through them, as it was Alfred shrugged it off still high off his discovery.

"Well I've seen all I need to see, when can I see you again Arthur?"

The question was so from left field that it threw Arthur off his anger for the moment.

"What? But you haven't even seen my file yet?" he asked quizzically. Alfred only let out another smile stepping closer.

"Don't have to. I like you Arthur, you're cute." The comment was so blunt it only served to throw him further out of sorts, the brilliant red beaming away again.

"Well t-that-that's all well and-I mean-that is to say-I-"

"Heh you are so adorable." With these words Alfred grabbed Arthur from the waist and pulled him until there was only a breath of space between them. He smiled at the squeak he let out and quickly gave him a peck on the forehead before releasing him. He began walking to the door, his grin wide. "Well I have to go now I'm already late to the board meeting as it is. I'll be seeing you Arthur." At this Arthur regained his sense of self and turned to the other.

"And what makes you so bloody confident that I'll choose to go with you?" Alfred looked at him blankly as if the thought had never occurred to him. The arrogance! It made sense though; he was probably not used to the word no. No one in this world was.

"Won't you?" He asked an eyebrow quirked, which Arthur definitely did not find attractive. His pride would not let him relent. He crossed his arms over his chest before replying.

"Hmph, it's not like you're my only offer. I'm sure other patrons wouldn't choose to ridicule me as such." At this Alfred's expression darkened just a bit. Arthur was surprised he could have an expression like that and even more that for some inexplicable reason it sent a slight shiver of pleasure down his spine. Then it was gone and Alfred was smiling again.

"Well you could do that but why would you want anyone else? I don't know if you read, but I'm a hero! Who wouldn't want a hero?" He smiled one last time before exiting. Bloody idiot was what Arthur was thinking. He was not going to pick him. _He was __definitely__ not going to pick him._

Bloody hell he was going to pick him. Arthur kicked the chair. This was complete bollocks.

He made it out of the room, grumbling all the way until he reached his quarters throwing the card on the table. Arthur sat in his chair again lifting Alfred's file and slipping out his picture.

"Bloody git." he mumbled one last time before sighing heavily and taking out the last sheet labeled 'Maid Information: fill out to be read by patron only'. This was the last step. He found himself racing through it in slight annoyance muttering curses all the while.

He got to the end and his annoyance subsided replaced by embarrassment again. He flushed reading it over. 'Sexual Activity' Arthur had always found it an odd title but he had never spent much time on this section anyway, before he had usually marked kissing or pecks and moved on. He ran his eyes down the form blushing all the while as stunning blue eyes flashed in his mind with every word he read. He shook his head to clear it and took a deep breath.

Arthur hesitated for a moment and he couldn't help turning deep red as he checked the 'all' box. Then he quickly turned the paper over feeling terribly embarrassed. It's not like Arthur hadn't done a lot of things before, but he had never truly acquiesced to everything before.

Oh this was going to be interesting.

.

* * *

Dude, two chapters and no cliffy yet. That is so unlike me. xD Oh well I'm sure they're coming. Also I hate this chapter, but it was needed. The next one will be a lot better! Sorry that it's kind of short too, the reason it wasn't up sooner is because I sort of skipped it and started writing three. /fails epically I just had a certain scene in three that came rushing out so yeah. xDD Chapter three shouldn't take long, but I am moving this week so a delay is most likely to occur. ^^;; Next we finally get to Alfred's home, yay! :D Please leave me a review they keep me churning away at my computer. xD


	3. Household

Hey guys first of all thanks so much for the reviews! I am floored by it and deeply flattered. I didn't get the chance to reply to reviews this time what with me moving and all it was hard enough to find time to write. *fail* However they all made me pumped for this story and hopeful that it will not disappoint. I will be sure to reply this time around if you are kind enough to leave one. XD Well speaking of my shortcomings sorry for the late update unfortunately I've always been a rather slow updater and adding moving to that is not a good combo, so I hope you will all be bear with me on that aspect. This chapter is on the longer side though so I hope that makes up for it a bit. xD Enough of this on with the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

.

Arthur was peeved and that was the polite way of saying it. He was currently standing in the departure room with his arms crossed and tapping his right foot against the rich red carpet. The git was _late_. Arthur had never had to _wait_ for a patron before and he rather found that he didn't like it. In fact you could say that he abhorred it.

He took another glance at the clock, 15 bloody minutes had passed since pick up and he was nowhere to be seen. Arthur had graciously picked him over his other choices and had arrived promptly, no he most definitely did not get here earlier than scheduled, to greet him and this was the thanks he got? It was good that he was alone in the room or he might have taken his anger out on anyone who might have been unlikely enough to be there. As it was no one's luck was that bad and Arthur took it out on the chair instead.

It had been three days since he had filled out the form and had been processed. Everything had gone through and he was officially Alfred's maid. He blushed slightly still cursing himself for not being in more control of himself. It was just that when he thought about _that_ form. That blasted form that he was not sure he should have marked what he did. He had been driving himself crazy thinking about it. What Alfred thought, what he expected, what he _wanted_? Frankly it was enough to drive anyone barmy. Worst of all he didn't even know _why_ he cared so damn much. It was all still in his hands he could negotiate at any time or terminate all together but he found that every time he thought on it he didn't want to, which the real source of his frustration was. So on top of all that the git had the gall to leave him waiting like this? It was too much for his ego and so he stood tapping his foot incessantly, fuming until the door opened.

"It's about damn time! Do you know how long I've been waiting here? I can't believe-" he stopped mid rant as he noticed that this was not Alfred. It was someone who looked a lot like him but was definitely not him because Arthur seriously doubted that Alfred went around in a maid uniform. That was when it clicked. "Matthew?" he asked his voice unsure. He seemed to perk up at his name. He had been cowering a little beforehand at his screams. Arthur felt himself flush, this was not the decorum he liked to emit, and he had let the anger get the better of him.

"Yes that's m-me. I'm sorry about the wait." Matthew took a few tentative steps towards him, a curious bear held in his hands. It must have been a quirk.

"Wait you're here to pick me up?" Arthur blanched. The git wasn't even coming _himself_?

"Umm yeah. Mr. Jones normally would come but-"

"So the git is not even coming himself? He makes me wait and then doesn't even bother to come? Is he a neanderthal? Was he raised in the jungle?" Arthur continued raging on as Matthew began cowering again holding his bear to him almost like a shield. After a while Arthur noticed this and tried to swallow his anger, this was not Matthew's fault and the poor boy looked near tears. "Alright so where is he then?" each word was said with restraint making Matthew continue his cowering.

"Something came up, he's real sorry, he wanted to come himself really but he just couldn't."

"So you don't even know why? Bloody brilliant!" Arthur sighed. "Well I suppose there isn't anything I can do about this, let's just go." With that Arthur proceeded to walk towards the door, Matthew following close behind before taking the lead since Arthur didn't know where the car was. They didn't say anything until they reached the limo, which admittedly surprised Arthur, most patrons sent their cars for pick up, it was less ostentatious that way but he supposed Alfred was anything but reasonable. Matthew opened the door for him and he set himself inside as Matthew followed. When the door shut the limo began to move. Arthur had been in several limos before, but never one as spacious as this one. There was just so much _room_. No one really needed this much, it was absurd. He shot a glance to Matthew who was seated on the opposite side of him still clutching his bear.

"Blimey you really weren't kidding about looking like him." Arthur attempted conversation as best he could; he was after all supposed to work himself seamlessly into his new home. It wouldn't do to have one of his fellow maids terrified of him from the beginning. At his words Matthew seemed to relax a bit, taking it on good faith that Arthur was not going to start screaming at him again.

"Yeah it is pretty weird. When I first met him he said I could be his double whenever he needed one." Matthew's face twisted into one that seemed to not like the comment before he continued, "but he's been very kind. I require a bit of looking after since most people don't notice me at all. He really feels like a big brother, albeit kind of a jerk sometimes, but that fits into the role too."

"Yeah I remember." Arthur muttered. Matthew smiled.

"That's right I wrote it in the review."

It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination, though Arthur still wasn't clear on where they were. It didn't much matter, he'd find out soon enough if he wanted. The door was held open for him as he stepped out onto the clean dirt road.

He looked up taking in his new home. It was certainly larger than Francis' by far that was for sure. Though this was America and everything was always bigger here. It was probably the largest mansion he had ever personally seen, but this was the elite so things only went up, he had expected as much. He still couldn't help his mouth from slipping open a bit though. Matthew quickly stepped next to him and the limo drove off.

"How many rooms?" He asked nonchalantly.

"A lot, I lost count after a while Mr. Jones likes his space but he also doesn't like having things he doesn't need. I know it's comical to us, but the rich you know. If you really want to know I suggest you ask him." Arthur only nodded his mouth only slightly agape. One could probably get lost in this place. It was grand but it seemed a lot quainter than other places he had been in. Of course it was remote, but it also had grand fields overlooking it where he could see horses being led around. "There are at least 40 bedrooms, 25 bathrooms, 4 grand and I mean really grand libraries, 2 private studies that could go for homes themselves, and 2 of the biggest kitchens you will ever see in your life each at the left and right ends of the home respectively. I'm very fond of those two as you can assume. The rest of the rooms are entertainment rooms, such as a movie theatre, workout rooms, dining, entertaining, you get the idea. Even more rooms are attached to the guest house beyond the fields." Now Arthur did gap, god this was definitely a whole other level than he was accustomed to. How could the man who seemed incredibly proud of making _hamburgers _of all things have all this?

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"It's probably best you don't then. There is also a garage for all of his vehicles and storage below the complex. It's rather huge and I don't recommend ever going down there without Mr. Jones you are almost guaranteed to get lost, the only reason he doesn't is because he loves his cars and has an almost scary memory of where they happen to be. Did you have any vehicles?"

"Umm yeah just 3 though." The number felt oddly small here.

"That's fine like I said there's plenty of room. All the stuff you marked for your room should be there already and the rest has been moved into your storage area." Matthew smiled at him as he started to walk up the steps perfectly at ease now that he was home. Arthur followed him quickly as he looked at the columns. The house was painted a nice comforting white color.

The double doors opened to reveal a grand interior full of all the things one would expect from an estate of this magnitude. The floor was a beautiful marble that looked brand new leading up to two staircases that twirled slightly towards each other as they went to the second floor. To the side there were giant archways leading to hallways and other rooms. Everything was nicely furnished and had a nice feeling to it. There were works of art and desks to the side. An extravagantly large chandelier hung at the top of it all. Arthur took in his new surroundings trying to tie them in with his home. Matthew was already heading to the left.

"Umm well I'm sure that Mr. Jones will want to give you the tour himself or just send you in the general direction. So you can go exploring if you'd like. If there is a place you are not supposed to enter it will be locked so no worries about that. He's pretty open about that sort of stuff." Matthew smiled. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, he really shouldn't be that long. Oh and the kitchen is at the very end of this hall, so just keep heading left and you should reach it. You can't miss it! It was very nice to meet you Arthur and I'll look forward to the formal meeting tonight if I don't see you until then." With those words he was off. Arthur didn't mind, but he did notice that he didn't tell him what to do in case he ran into the other maids. Well he supposed they already knew about him, but he still wasn't sure. He supposed he would think about it when the time came for it. As it was he liked the idea of exploring this huge place. He was never one for tours anyway. He headed in the opposite direction that Matthew had left in feeling his way from place to place. The hallway gave way to many rooms. He chose one at random.

Inside he found another hallway and as he walked it he saw that it lead to a huge indoor pool complete with a glass sky dome. It was beautiful and Arthur couldn't help but reflect on the fact that it reminded him of his eyes. He blushed what the hell was he thinking? God he was acting like he had a crush or something and that was ridiculous. Yes he was attracted to him, but it did not go beyond that. Arthur stubbornly set out walking to the end of the pool where he saw another door. He opened it and peered inside, it led to another hallway. He wondered if it was the same one he had been on. They were all nicely decorated with red carpeting and brown walls. It made this mansion feel just a slightly bit homey. He continued down it for a while noticing there were fewer doors and they were all to the right side. He picked another room that had a set of two doors that led inside. It seemed to call out to him. It was engraved with two lions facing each other and the letters, A for the left door and J for the right, which were surrounded by elegant swirls. He took the handles and opened the door only to find his mouth open wide as soon as he did so.

Inside was the largest personal library he had ever seen. There were piles and piles of books on the desks that each had lamps to them. The cases seemed to go on forever and that was only the first story. Stairs led up to another story that Arthur could not see the end to. He looked to the brilliant ceiling which looked far away and noticed that there was yet another story to that one. He shut the door realizing that he was going to be here a while. He sought out the shelves like a kid would with candy. Arthur _adored_ books. He always had. The characters in them had always been his friends when no one else would be. He quickly ran his hands over the spines finding he liked the feel of them. They were of the best material which did not surprise him, the titles did. Arthur quickly found that the books ranged every topic imaginable. From archeology, to art, video games, foreign languages, and even surprisingly a dummies guide to conquering your fear of ghosts which Arthur decided to put aside for later inspection. He needed more time. He needed all the time in the world to peruse at his leisure. His prior owners had had libraries as well but they had all been uninteresting to Arthur or he had quickly gone through them. They had been mostly for appearance, maybe this one was too, he doubted it but he didn't care as long as it was here.

He found himself dashing up the stairs and grabbing any book with an interesting title. He quickly found this to be a bad strategy as in no time he already had his hands full. So he decided to pick a spot to sit deciding on a single book to take with him at a time so as not to create a mess. He scanned the area quickly and decided that he wanted to sit by the windows that brought in the sunlight to the room. He was distracted momentarily by the view. It was gorgeous, a garden was laid before him and it appeared to be in the shape of a large maze. Alfred would. He smiled to himself before heading off to find more books and placing them where he would be able to reach them faster, but still in an orderly fashion.

Arthur quickly whittled away his time forgetting the rest of the house and ignoring the fact that it was starting to grow dark. He had found an interesting book on magic; it was a fantasy adventure that Arthur was embarrassingly deeply into. He would not admit it was the unicorn engraved on the cover that drew him to it, nor the budding romance that kept him enthralled. He was so engrossed that he did not notice footsteps approaching. Nor did he feel when they were right in front of him. Arthur only noticed someone there when they plopped themselves right down next to him.

"What cha' reading?" Alfred was grinning at him and then glancing over his shoulder. Arthur froze blushing instantly. He had been startled to find him so close and managed to scoot away from him rather quickly.

"A-Alfred, uhh I mean sir." Arthur remembered himself. It had been fine to address Alfred as such when they were at the interview, but now he was his master and there were rules to follow. He didn't know why the thought made him blush further. Alfred smiled at him again as if that was the reaction he had been expecting. Before replying he picked up the book Arthur had dropped in his haste to move away from the other man.

"Hmm I didn't know you liked romance fantasy Arthur. I'll have to remember that." He flipped through the book before placing it down. "Don't worry so much about calling me sir when we're alone. Just when we're in the presence of guests and the other maids, for the sake of formality and such." He grinned at him again and Arthur remembered his place.

"I-if that's what you'd like." Then just as quickly he remembered his anger. "You twat." Alfred was surprised by the insult.

"Well I wouldn't go _that_ far either." he commented dryly.

"No! You are a twat! What did you think you were doing leaving me there? And then having Matthew picking me up! You didn't even send a notice you bastard! Don't you have better manners than that?" Arthur had stood up now letting his full wrath fall on Alfred. His ego begging for more. Alfred stood sighing.

"Arthur really-"

"No I don't think so you should have sent notice if you weren't even going to bother to show up-and it's only polite to pick me up yourself anyway. Leaving me here all by myself and not knowing how anything around here works or even the place, it's not what protocol is nor is it polite-" Alfred smiled at the fuming brit.

"Aww were you lonely Arthur?" Arthur flushed, his anger subsiding for just a moment.

"T-that, that is n-not the t-the point being t-that n-no you bloody git of c-course not j-just what do you think-"

"Heh relax Arthur. Look I'm sorry about it, really I am. I wanted to pick you up but one of my partners in a charity I run fell through and I had to do his share of the work to get the school opened on time. Honestly I wanted to be there, but I'll make it up to you." Arthur suddenly felt like an ass. He had never considered the possibility that Alfred had a good reason for standing him up. Not that it was a date or anything like that he quickly amended to himself. Still it wasn't his fault all his previous patrons had all had their underlings run their charities and were more figure heads than actually involved in any of their respective empires. This was not the case for all of them but for the most part it was what he was used to. Arthur stood for the moment not really knowing what to say. Alfred was still watching him waiting to see if he was forgiven.

"Why do you have a Conquering your fear of ghosts for dummies book?" He asked instead. At this Alfred blanched. His face paling slightly. Arthur found it amusing feeling like he had stumbled upon something important.

"N-no reason. I have a lot of books I pick up its j-just one of them-" Arthur did not miss the way his voice changed just slightly but he found his attention drawn elsewhere.

"You mean you got all these books yourself?" Arthur gestured to the many shelves.

"Well some of them were gifts." Alfred scratched the back of his head. This time Arthur was the one watching him. He couldn't place this man in the slightest. He seemed to be an idiot if he was honest, but yet at times he was completely baffling in his brilliance. He stood out that was for sure. "I collect things like books. I have a lot of hobbies and they just sort of added up before I knew it. I love being active and outside, but sometimes it rains you know? I love reading too, not many people would guess it." He smiled at Arthur and he felt his heart beginning to beat faster against his own accord. This man was making his heart do all sorts of things that he didn't like. Arthur chose to look at the ground instead hoping that would help. It did in only the slightest of ways. "Heh you would find this place first wouldn't you?" Arthur took a peek at him his expression was interesting as he surveyed his library. "Did you get a chance to see the rest of the house?" He asked.

"N-no." Arthur answered slightly embarrassed.

"That's fine there's plenty of time. Well this room as you know is one of my libraries. It's actually my personal library I forgot to lock it though." At his words Arthur looked up startled. Shit he had messed up already? This was not the way he did things.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, it-it won't happen again." He found himself saying as he began to walk out of the room. He should have known with the pile of books lying on the tables, a maid wouldn't leave them there they would have put them back, but he had been distracted by the discovery. He felt like an idiot. As he continued internally scolding himself he didn't notice Alfred until he caught his arm stopping him outright.

"No its fine don't worry about it Arthur. Somehow I knew I'd find you in one of my libraries although I didn't think it would be this one." He grinned at him clearly not angry. "I mostly keep it locked because it has my more personal collection among other things. But if it's you hmm, for some reason I don't mind." Arthur felt his heart do that weird flippy thing it sometimes did when Alfred was around and he quickly pulled his arm out of his grasp before he noticed his heartbeat through it. "It's kind of odd since I tend to get a bit possessive over my things." There was a look that crossed his face and Arthur couldn't place it, but it was quickly gone any way. He stood fiddling with the end of his apron still feeling like a trespasser despite his words.

"If you say so." He responded. Alfred smiled and picked up the book Arthur had been reading.

"Here you can take this one back to your room if you'd like since you were so into it." Alfred was smirking now and that quickly brought out Arthur's more brazen side. He couldn't help that though just as he couldn't help the damn blushes that covered his face almost every few seconds now. Arthur found it humiliating but could do nothing about it. He snatched the book from his hand without a word of thanks which seemed to further amuse Alfred and irritate Arthur. "Though aren't unicorns kind of girly?" He was teasing him again and Arthur hated it. He looked away before responding.

"They are perfectly fine and majestic creatures I'll have you know!" He decided he had had enough of the library for the day and began walking out, Alfred chuckling behind him.

"If you say so, but it's still totally girly." He was completely amused.

"Well aren't you going to tell me where my room is and get all the formal stuff out of the way? I still don't know my duties yet after all if you haven't forgotten." Arthur attempted a change of topic, before he happened to "accidently" step on Alfred's foot. That would not do for his first day of work. However at this he remembered that blasted form. He couldn't look at Alfred anymore due to his face flushing. He wasn't sure how Alfred did things, but _that_ could have been included in his duties as early as tonight. For some reason this thought sent tingles all throughout his body. Nerves, it was just nerves Arthur assured himself.

"I suppose so. Well your room is on the second floor so let's go." The walk was silent and Arthur felt it a bit nerve wracking because he couldn't get his mind off the fact that Alfred had still not told him what his duties were to be. Why was he so focused on that? He began wondering if he was turning into some kind of pervert. He had stayed with that damn frog for too long, he wondered for the millionth time if the three times increase of allowance had been worth enduring his company for three months. Still if he hadn't he never would have met Alfred. For it had been Francis who had gotten him elevated to the elite, which had been the deal he had proposed to him so that he would go work for him for those months. It was the only reason that he had agreed and now he felt oddly grateful that he had. Still if that time had turned his brain onto these sorts of thoughts it couldn't have been much better.

He was thinking on this when Alfred abruptly stopped. He would have run into him if he had not been quick on his feet, as it was he only stumbled slightly.

"What is it?" He asked trying not to sound irritated at the American.

"I was thinking that I should probably introduce you first. I got home a lot later than I planned on, heh so I'm a bit behind." Alfred stood pondering. Arthur didn't care one way or the other though he was curious about the other maids. Matthew had seemed nice enough but he had never worked with so many others before he wasn't sure if it would work out for him. He was thinking on this when Alfred interrupted him.

"Yeah I think I'll do that." Alfred focused his attention back to Arthur smiling down at him before reaching in his pocket for a phone-like device. He clicked a button before speaking into it. "Hey Matt are you there?" There was a small click before a soft sound was heard, which Arthur assumed was Matthew.

"Yes sir is there something you need?"

"Yeah can you get everyone together for the formal introduction?"

"Certainly, sir." There was a click again and Alfred pocketed the device.

"Does everyone have one of those?" Arthur asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah real simple to use just numbers on it and the red button. There's one in your room but you can get into that later." The mention of his room had Arthur looking determinedly at the wall. _No_, this was bloody _enough_ over this fodder in his head it was time to get more professional. He took a deep breath before turning back and following Alfred who had started walking.

He felt new nerves start. His households had always had him only, with the exception of one household which had held one other maid and that had not ended well. Arthur was thankful more than ever that he was not a jealous sort of person. He had never been and it would have been detrimental if he had been one in this profession. For even though he had mostly been the only maid thus far a maid's patron would more often than not bring others home for the night. Still he had never allowed what he was allowing now and that made him uncomfortable. The thought of Alfred with others wasn't necessarily troubling it just made Arthur twitch mostly because he couldn't imagine the git having the attention span to take care of everyone properly. But this was minimal so he assumed he could deal with it. Arthur was still thinking on this when he entered a grand hall. It was beautiful and looked to be where a ball could be held. It appealed to Arthur's more whimsical side which loved all things magical although he would vehemently deny it if asked.

His attention however was quickly drawn to the line of people all in a formal position who appeared to be waiting for them. Blimey that was fast, he had expected to be waiting for a moment at least. His posture was perfect as always however so he merely tried to keep his face straight. Alfred stopped in front of a woman. She was also wearing a maid uniform although it was vastly different from Arthur's while still being tasteful. He took a moment to look at all of the uniforms. He was slightly surprised that none of them were wearing shorter or more revealing ones as that was more the norm than not. There was only one other who he did not recognize very well. He was placed last. Arthur realized that he had skipped over his review due to Audrey's who coincidentally enough was grinning from ear to ear at him. He noticed that the man was rather feminine looking as well with a serious but kind expression. His uniform was the only one that was not black but a nice red instead. His hair was tied in a braid and his hands were clasped together in front of him.

"Oh right this is Maria." Alfred had been conversing with her while Arthur had merely been waiting although he had taken that time to watch the others. He seemed to remember him and it only slightly irked him. "She's head of house so she'll tell you your duties." Arthur was taken aback at the statement. This had certainly never happened to him he had always dealt directly with the patron before. He didn't like it and he would have to have a word about it later. "She'll also be the one who helps you adjust to the change as my job tends to keep me away a lot sometimes. So any questions go to her. Heh no worries though she's awesome." He grinned at her fondly and Maria returned the grin with one of her own. Arthur took a moment to observe the situation before saying anything.

Maria was beautiful this was the first thing that was noticed. Her long, dark brown hair went to her waist in cascades which also framed her warm brown eyes. Her skin was tanned and looked soft to the touch. Her uniform was rather tight at the top only her shoulders had puffed white sleeves before being met with the corset which was black. The skirt spread outward and bunched at the ends. She appeared to be wearing black tights with it and the classic black shoes which everyone was wearing. Still she was not looking at him. She was gazing at Alfred a soft blush on her face. Alfred was returning the gaze and Arthur realized that there was definitely something going on there but chose to ignore it for the moment. It really wasn't his business after all.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Arthur started.

"Likewise I look forward to learning more about you Arthur." She smiled at him warmly before Alfred turned to Matthew.

"You've already met Matthew so yeah he's our wonderful chef you'll see." He grinned again and Arthur greeted him before moving on to Audrey who Arthur was a bit nervous about meeting. "This is Audrey. She's a general maid and awesome at pretty much anything you throw at her." He laughed a bit and she turned to Arthur a devious grin on her face.

"Wow those are certainly some interesting eyebrows you have there. Ha ha anyway I hope you find everything to your _satisfaction_ here." She said with a wink. Arthur flushed both from indignation and embarrassment at her choice of words, choosing to look at her shoes instead of her.

"Hey don't make fun of Artie's eyebrows, they're cute!" As if to emphasize this Alfred ran a finger across one of them. This action of course caused Arthur's cheeks to flame up even more as he moved his face to the other side away from Alfred who merely grinned in response.

"Yes, umm well it's nice to meet you." His voice was a bit shaky but did not fumble for which he was grateful.

"Okay, lastly we have Yao. He's a general maid and actually the one that has been teaching me Chinese." Yao smiled at Arthur and offered his greetings which Arthur returned.

After the formal introduction was taken care of Arthur went to stand next to Alfred again.

"So for tonight you guys can just take it easy I have no extra duties for you but just so you know Arthur will be dining with me tonight. Thanks for your service as always." The other maids bowed with a yes sir before heading off in different directions. Arthur noticed that they all looked a bit surprised at his command though they followed it nonetheless. Arthur himself was startled. He hadn't been expecting this although it made his stomach turn inside; dinner was usually code for company during a given night, generally extending until morning. He blushed and wondered for the millionth time if he had made the right choice. He supposed he would find out.

.

* * *

So for this story the words master/sir/owner/patron will all sort of be interchangeable when appropriate, just a little side note to not confuse people. As for updates I've learned not to give out time frames because I am the WORST at keeping them, when I say I will update soon the tumbleweed goes by before I do and when I say it will take a while I update within a couple of days. All I can say is that I'm more busy now with finding a job so inspiration is pretty much ruling me right now. xD


End file.
